


Journey to the Distant Shore  2: Ahab, This Ship Needs Supplies

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully, still in Roswell, n.m., are brought necessities by Doggett and Reyes.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  2: Ahab, This Ship Needs Supplies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Aha, This Ship Needs Supplies

## Aha, This Ship Needs Supplies

### by pattie

Title: Ahab, This Ship Needs Supplies! 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG 

Classification: MSR, Humour 

Spoilers: Seasons 1 through 9, "The Truth". 

Summary: No one can do without the essentials when there's no time to pack. Besides, how do you know what to do next without a little help from your friends? 

Archive: Yeah, fine, whatever. Gossamer preferred. 

Feedback: No one knows I'm doing this. so, no, no thank you. Just read and enjoy. I'll sense it. This ain't my PC. 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes and the whole fandamly belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. The fantasies belong to us all! 

1:00 p.m., Roswell, New Mexico.  
The Li'l-Ale-i-Inn, Mulder and Scully's Motel Room 

Scully had had a long, much-needed sleep. It was restless at times, but nonetheless needed. It was difficult to surface, but she forced her eyelids open. 

Fox Mulder opened his eyes reluctantly and had a long stretch. anyway. Still groggy, he felt something was missing. "Hungry?" he asked, after a long kiss to Scully's lovely, full lips. 

Scully smiled. Glowed. "Mmm, that's a rather loaded question, isn't it?" 

"Are you coming on to me, Doctor?" He brushed her hair from her right eye and kissed her again. 

"I'm always hungry for you, Mulder. I just thought we might need re-fuelling. We drove forever and just talked the whole night, we finally got some sleep, and you look, well, hungry--Wait!" she gasped. "Ahab, this ship needs supplies!" 

Fox gave her that quizzical look. "Supplies?" 

"You know, toothbrushes, clothing, razor..."she could have listed a plethora of things they needed, just to be presentable to each other, let alone other people. 

Mulder smiled reassuringly. "Already taken care of. Monica and Doggett are on the case. A supply ship will arrive soon so we don't need to go ashore, with all those sharks lurking in the waters." 

Scully leaned back on the bed and relaxed. "That's good to hear. things are looking better--I guess. Brunch?" 

"Brunch." Mulder put his shoes on and tucked his shirt into his jeans. He kissed her good-bye and turned toward the door, then spun around. "You take the tub first, and I'll grab a shower when I get back. I'm locking the door, Scully. Don't open the door for ANYONE unless I'm here." 

"Okay. Mulder, be careful?" she reached up and held him as tightly as she was able to, kissing him long and hard on the lips. 

"Always, Scully." As he left he could hear her loudly utter, "Nice view!" 

"It's yours!" he replied. 

The bthroom was not as she had been accustomed to through the years. The tub was scratched, there was no plug, and a couple of bars of hotel issue soap and some likewise shampoo were all she found to wash with. Two towels hung on a rack beside the tub. They bore the slogan, "Aliens have dried off here, too." 

By the time Mulder returned with their trays, Scully was already out of the bathroom and fully clothed, drying her hair. 

"No hot bubble Bath?" then, he exclaimed, "Scully, Scully!" And made the shame shame sign with his fingers. He laid the trays down on their table and pulled out her chair. 

"No plug, Mulder. So, what's the specialty?" 

"Well, you have a lightly toasted bagel with lite cream cheese, orange slices and lemon tea. I have eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice." 

"All the comforts of home," Scully said matter-of-factly. 

"Nothing but the best." 

There were three knocks at the door. "That's the supply ship," Mulder said, rising to open the door. 

Outside, Monica Reyes and John Doggett carried overnight bags, a couple of backpacks, and three bags of treasure for their colleagues. 

"C'mon in." Mulder ushered them in quickly, just in case. "How are things at the most infiltrated agency in the world?" 

"Well, so far so good," Doggett replied. "They have us reassigned together on regular investigations like kidnappings and fraud. It's like a REAL F.B.I." 

Monica chimed in. "We arrested two men for kidnapping a university professor this morning. That's why we're delayed." She smiled at Scully and said, "You look very happy and relaxed. Mulder, you need a bath." 

Mulder grinned awkwardly. "That's on the schedule. So, what's all this here? Care packages from the Red Cross?" 

Doggett presented Mulder with a suitcase and backpack. "Everything a man needs when on the run AND with his lady, plus some extras, plus the bank cards to your parents' Estate Trust. And a friendship offering." He produced a large bag of sunflower seeds. 

"I love you, Doggett." Mulder puckered up and put on a kissy face. 

"Don't," Doggett motioned, and signalled him away. 

Scully received her overnight bag, a back pack, and a suitcase from Reyes. "You're both so sweet. Thanks. And a roadmap! So, what's in the bags?" 

"You'll find out tonight," Mulder whispered to Scully. Turning to Doggett he looked seriously, sternly at him and advised, "Don't jiggle their handle at work. And remember, take your toilet brushes to work..." 

"Yeah," Scully put on her serious look. "They had us investigating big piles of manure for our punishment. They really kick ass!" 

Monica Reyes rushed John Doggett to the door. "Let's get going, John." 

"What did they mean by that? Monica? Mulder? Anybody?" 

"Long story. Thanks a bunch. Let us know what's next, won't you?" Mulder ushered them to the door and locked it after them. 

"I need a shower, Scully. See you in a bit." He picked up his shaving kit and was about to enter the bathroom when Scully stopped him. "Hold on there, Fox William Mulder. What's all the mystery about the bags and tonight?" She ran her forearm down his spinesending shivers throughout his body. Dana was delighted she had such power to arouse him so quickly. 

"I'm wining and dining you. Dinner and a dance, and maybe the horizontal rhumba," he seductively whispered. 

"Maybe... maybe both..." Mulder sighed, kissing and carressing her. Reluctantly loosening his grip on the most wonderful woman in his world, he sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. 

"Scully softly started to sing, "Nobody does it Better..." and went back to refuel her engine. 

THE END (or maybe not)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pattie


End file.
